lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandvich33
Sandvich33 is the creator of Smash Bros. Lawl Galaxy. "'If we're going to win, we got to work together!" -March 13, 2014 during the Piraka Chaos Saga Attacks *Double Shot - 20 damage each *Rage Punch - 15 damage (his strength will increase) *Cure - +40 at the hero *Wii Remote - 30 damage for 2 turns *Katana Revolver - 35 damage *Orbit Shield - Increases 25% of the party's defense *Slashbang - 54 damage *Recharge - +20 of his magic Super Attacks *Pure Death - 600 damage *(w/ RobertoftheNerds) Brother's Judgment - 1,000 damage *(w/ Lydia Prower) The Power of Love - ??? *(w/ All of Team Lovebird; only on final bosses) Team Lovebird Combo - ??? About Him in World of Lawl When he saw the news about Stocking's death from Alduin's attack, he managed to not let this slide, so he agreed to go back in time to before it happened. He took himself, Bubbyaustin, Jeff (when he was good), and Amy Rose (who now holds the demonic power from Stocking's body) along for the ride. Afterwards, he stopped Alduin before he took out Stocking, forcing Alduin to fly off. A few years later, he saw the news about Rosa's dead parents. He got depressed and wanted to shoot himself, until he got an idea, which involved saving Rosa's parents from Sonic.exe using his wristwatch, then he joined with Bubbyaustin, Irate Gamer, and many others to defeat Sonic.exe before it was too late. When he went back in time to destroy Ed-Nator, he put on both the Mask (from the film under the same name) and a clone of the Terror Mask from Splatterhouse 3. On April 24, 2014, he posted the following description of himself: "Who am I? I've been called many things. John Sockmonkey, Johnny, Mini Luigi, That Luigi w/ the glasses, et cetera. I'm no angel, but nor am I a devil. I'm just a regular, humble bystander like all of you that would happen to shoot glances at me like bullets to glass Coke bottles. I don't expect anyone to befriend me around these parts. I'd expect myself to have a circle of enemies that disapprove my own work and self-worth. However, that appeared to have changed. I have some friends, companions, and even a girlfriend. She's the signature to the nationality I adored the most for quite some time: Britain. I'm told to have creative workings while others deny me a mere charlatan. Over time, I just sit here and think to myself: What is love? What is life? It can't just be Trip, Chuck Norris, Sanic, Shrek, SpongeBob, or even Gal-O Sengen. We all have our own true potential in life, begging to be free. Destiny is merely everyone's own personal Da Vinci code. We are the love and tolerance that echoes through, spreading warmth to the cockles of those all across the globe. We are the life, keeping the world strong and alive through each generation of life we go through. There is not always a god. Even if there is, with some exceptions, we are not that god. The names remain different, but evil lurks through each corner and stone, begging to be free. Inside still, of everyone the opposite of the chessboard, we are the heroes. We are the good guys that save people from what they hide from in their sleep. We are the do-gooders, begging for freedom and everlasting sanctuary. Is there a life, or is it all a mere test run to see who's ready for another chance at doing so. We are the love. We are the life. We...are...the...essence...of...all...humanity...and so forth." On May 27, 2014, he and Lydia boarded the Marta train bound for H.E. Holmes Station in a plan to travel to Five Points Station so that they can focus on their relationship rather than nearly get killed by some random evilton. It is unknown when they shall return, but they might be gone for a long time. Story Appearances Main Story *Alduin Saga *Piraka Chaos Saga *Ed-Nator Saga Side Story *Rosa Saga *CWC-Borg Saga *Sweet 16 Saga What If Story *Rosa Saga (he kills Sonic.exe instead of Rosa) Friends and Enemies Family *Martin Mitchell (father) *Erin Mitchell (mother) *RobertoftheNerds (brother) Friends *Lydia Prower (girlfriend and future wife) *Rosa Anarchy *Bubbyaustin *Stocking Anarchy *Amy Rose *Sonic.exe (Team SV33 version) *Stocking Anarchy II *George L. Anarchy *Old Gregg *Alice Liddell *Urotsuki *Emily Flame *George Jr Enemies *Alduin (Alduin Saga) *Sonic.exe (Rosa Saga, normal version) *Predaking *Ed-Nator *Bee Monster (unless one of them was Lydia) *Senator Armstrong *Bruce BlazeStar II (due to a refusal of trust) *Blackfire Racing Vehicle *20ZX Hyundai Manslaughter Pokémon *Raichu (AKA, Edison) *Blastoise (AKA, The Wash) *Lucario (AKA, Steel Skill) *Celebi (AKA, Flower of Time) *Moltres (AKA, Firebird) *Gastly (AKA, Spookfog) Trivia *He's able to wear both the Mask (from the movie under the same) and the Terror Mask over that. **He can do a scary face while they're on, so the characters on his side should imagine that he has the face of their most beloved person. See Also *Sandvich33/Masked *Sandvich33/Masked/Double Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Main Character Category:Swordsman Category:Time Traveler Category:Team Peacemaker Category:Arthur Loves Zaphod Category:Newlywed Savers Category:Scared to lose his/her love ones Category:Inactive